Charity in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Alice's Sister - Pepper Mills (Histeria!) *Dinah - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *The White Rabbit - Mushu (Mulan) *The Doorknob - Forrest Gump *The Dodo - Winnie the Pooh *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Buzz & Delete (Cyberchase) *The Walrus - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *The Carpenter - Huckle Cat (Richard Scarry) *Bill the Lizard - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *The Rose - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Caterpillar - Dilbert *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio; 1940) *The Bird in the Tree - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Cheshire Cat - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *The Mad Hatter - Peter Banning (Hook) *The March Hare - Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *The Dormouse - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *The Card Painters - Donald Duck, José Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *The Queen of Hearts - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *The King of Hearts - Gargamel (The Smurfs) Scenes *Charity in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Charity in Wonderland Part 2 - Charity is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Charity in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Dragon ("I'm Late") *Charity in Wonderland Part 4 - Charity Meets Forrest Gump/The Bottle on the Table *Charity in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Charity ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Charity in Wonderland Part 6 - Charity Meets Buzz and Delete ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Charity in Wonderland Part 7 - The Big Cat and the Little Cat *Charity in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Charity in Wonderland Part 9 - A Meerkat with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Charity in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Charity in Wonderland Part 11 - Charity Meets Dilbert ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Charity in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Charity *Charity in Wonderland Part 13 - Charity Meets the Cheshire Hornbill ("'Twas Brilling") *Charity in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Charity in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Lazlo Arrives Again) *Charity in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Charity in Wonderland Part 17 - Charity Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Charity in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Eris of Hearts *Charity in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Hornbill Arrives Yet Again *Charity in Wonderland Part 20 - Charity's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Charity in Wonderland Part 21 - Charity's Flight/The Finale *Charity in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Alice PepperMills.jpg|Pepper Mills as Alice's Sister 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Dinah Mushu.jpg|Mushu as the White Rabbit Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as the Doorknob Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as the Dodo Buzz & Delete.jpg|Buzz and Delete as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as the Walrus HuckleCat.png|Huckle Cat as the Carpenter Timon.jpg|Timon as Bill the Lizard MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as the Rose Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as the Caterpillar HonestJohn.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as the Bird in the Tree Zazu.png|Zazu as the Cheshire Cat 1443554304499.jpg|Peter Banning as the Mad Hatter 4602082-6248423626-tony9.jpg|Tony the Tiger as the March Hare Speedy Gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as the Dormouse The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|The Three Caballeros (Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles) as the Card Painters Eris.jpg|Eris as the Queen of Hearts Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs